kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Vulana/Salane im Brachland
right|300pxHier geht es zu den vorigen Teilen: Salane strandet in Sonnenfels, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, Salane in Schattenflucht (20), 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52. Vorwort OOC Es sind ein paar Jahre vergangen, seit ich meine Goblins gespielt habe. Nun bin ich wieder aktiv dabei, wenn auch gerade jetzt, wo das Addon Legion noch frisch ist, das RP noch warten muss. Aber ich hatte schon RP mit Maleena in Schattenflucht, allerdings hatte ich nicht mehr daran gedacht, dieses in "Bild und Text" wenigstens ansatzweise für ein BLog festzuhalten. So viel sei gesagt: Maleena traf dort alte wie neue Gesichter und ein neu aufgebautes Schattenflucht. Darunter auch ihre liebe Freundin Riyka, aber auch Shezza, eine freundliche Trolldame, welche Maleena vor der eigenen Abreise bat, zusammen mit Aboda auf ein kleines Terrorhorn aufzupassen. Maleenas Geschichte seit der schrecklichen Nacht des Dämonenangriffs auf Schattenflucht findet sich hier. Es folgt nun eine hauptsächlich aus Shezzas Feder stammende Geschichte, in die ich mich zu Teilen mit eingeklinkt habe, nachdem Shezza sie Stück für Stück in unserem Trollforum veröffentlicht hat. Danke nochmal dafür, das gemeinsame Schreiben per hin- und herschicken hat Spaß gemacht und es ist schön, dass meine angedachten Pläne für das, was Salane in der Zwischenzeit erlebt hatte und wo sie sich momentan aufhielt, hier so schön einfließen konnte und eine passende Rückkehr nach Schattenflucht in Aussicht steht! Farben * Shezza * ein Ork * Kahlika * Dr. Crave * ein anderer Ork * Salane * Zheru´ki * ein weiterer Orc * Zag´wah´ki Woanders vor wenigen Tagen - Teil 1 (von Shezza) Es sah übel aus. Das nördliche Brachland war zu einem Schlachtfeld geworden, überall tobten Kämpfe gegen Dämonen. Selbst von hier oben sahen sie riesig und furchteinflößend aus. Hätte sie doch nur ihre Ausbildung schon abgeschlossen, dann hätte sie die Heiler dort unten unterstützen können! Schnell schob Shezza diesen Gedanken beiseite, trieb den Wyvern höher und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Ziel. Klingenhügel war nicht mehr weit entfernt, sie konnte schon das sumpfige Umland,die Südstromaue, sehen. Wenn sie hoch genug flog, würde sie - so die Loa es wollten - dem Blick der Dämonen entgehen. Der Himmel über ihr färbte sich grün, knisterte, donnerte. Sie trieb den Wyvern an. Fast geschafft. Sie musste nur noch eine Bergkette überwinden... Sie warf einen kurzen Blick nach hinten, zu dem zweiten Wyvern, der ihr Gepäck trug. Sie hätte wirklich weniger mitnehmen sollen, doch wenn sie schon nicht das ganze Dorf umsiedeln konnte, so wollte sie dennoch einige von denen, die in Sen´Jin verblieben, mit lebensnotwendigen Vorräten versorgen. Ein lauter Knall riss sie aus den Gedanken. Ruckartig drehte sie den Kopf zur Ursache des Geräuschs: ein riesiges, fliegendes Dämonenkonstrukt war mehrere hundert Meter neben ihr aufgetaucht, aus einer seiner Kanonen kam ein grüner Feuerball, direkt auf sie zu. Schnell versuchte sie, mit dem Wyvern zur Seite abzudrehen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Die Feuerkugel streifte den Wyvern, traf dessen Bauch. Das Dämonenfeuer brannte sofort ein Loch in den Körper des Tieres, verbrannte Fell, Fleisch, Muskeln, Knochen und Organe. Mit einem kurzen, aber schrecklichen Schmerzenslaut verendete der Wyvern, kippte zur Seite und stürzte - zusammen mit ihr -in die Tiefe. Das grüne Feuer brannte weiter, bis es auch ihr Bein, dass an der Flanke des Wyvern lag, traf. Geistesgegenwärtig schützte sie ihr Bein mit einem Voodooschild, welches die Flammen nicht durchbrechen konnten, doch das Feuer hatte schon Verbrennungen verursacht. Der andere Wyvern, dessen Sattel mit dem Sattel des getroffenen Tieres durch ein Seil verbunden war, wurde durch die ruckartige, einseitige Belastung seitlich mit nach unten gezogen. Shezza zerrte und biss wie wild an dem Seil herum, um die beiden Wyvern voneinander zu lösen, während sie sich im rasanten Tempo den Felsen näherten. Es gelang ihr schließlich, das Seil zu durchtrennen. Der getroffene Wyvern stürzte weiter in die Tiefe, brannte nun lichterloh mit grüner Flamme, bis bald nur noch Asche von ihm übrig war, die sich in alle Winde verstreute. Shezza klammerte sich verzweifelt und halt suchend an das Seil des bepackten Wyvern, doch dieser schaffte es nicht, sich aus der Schräglage zu befreien und sein Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Während sie versuchte, sich an dem Seil hochzuziehen, flehte sie gedanklich die Loa an. „Bwonsamdi, noch nicht! Loukou.. bitte!“ Sie ließ das Seil kurz mit einer Klaue los, um umzugreifen, bekam es jedoch nicht mehr zu fassen. Ihre Klaue rutschte ab und sie stürzte in die Tiefe. Während sie fiel, spielte sich ihr bisheriges Leben in schnellen Bildern vor ihrem geistigen Auge ab, zeigte Personen, Orte, Ereignisse. Die Bilderfolge wurde abrupt gestoppt. Mit einem lauten Aufprall stürzte Shezza seitlich auf einen der Felsen. Ein lautes Knacken. Ihre Rippen. Blutgeruch. Ihre Lunge, die von zwei von ihnen durchbohrt wurde. Ein letztes, schmerzhaftes Röcheln. Die Bilderfolge ging weiter, schneller als zuvor, setzte sich zu einem Bild zusammen. Zan´Ju. „Hoffentlich halt´n Rhax un´ Zari ihr Versprechen“ war Shezzas letzter Gedanke, bevor die Dunkelheit sie holte. Woanders vor wenigen Tagen - Teil 2 (von Shezza) "Wir brauchen einen Heiler!" Ein junger Orc kam aufgeregt auf sie zu gerannt, wich dabei den Kadavern von diversen Dämonen, die über das Schlachtfeld verteilt umher lagen, aus. Kahlika zog mit zwei geübten Klauengriffen den Verband, der die Blutung des verletzten Beines des Sin´dorei-Soldaten stillen sollte, zu und wirkte einen Voodoozauber, eine Art Kugel, die über dem Bein schwebte und stetig und automatisch eine leichte Heilungswelle auf die Verletzung abgab. Dann rappelte sie sich schnell auf, wischte sich die blutigen Klauen an ihrer Robe ab und sah den Orc an, der sie mittlerweile erreicht hatte. Sie nickte ihm knapp zu. "Schoan untawegs." Der Orc zeigte ihr die Richtung und eilte voraus. Kahlika hielt mit ihm Schritt. "Aat der Vealetzung?" "I.. ich weiß es nicht genau.." Kahlika knurrte, kippte sich im Lauf eine stark nach Alkohol riechende Flüssigkeit über die Klauen und wischte sie mit einem sauberen Tuch ab. "Dann sag, was´u weiß´!" "Ähh.. Dabuh! Da liegt eine junge Trollin. Konnte nicht viel erkennen, wegen dem ganzen Blut, aber sah übel aus. Hat wohl auch welches ausgespuckt. Hat zumindest der Arzt gesagt." "Was hatta noch gesagt?" "Irgendwas von innere Blutungen, Rippenbrüche, Lungenriss. Dann hat er mich losgeschickt, um "magische Heil-Unterstützung" zu holen. Dann hat er irgendwas vor sich hingesprochen, Worte, die ich nicht kannte. Wahrscheinlich noch aus seinem vorherigen Menschenleben. Diese Verlassenen sind wirklich seltsam. Oh! Äh. Bitte meldet mich nicht beim neuen Kriegshäuptling!" Kahlika schnaubte nur und rannte weiter. Die Krieger der Horde und der Allianz hatten diese geplante Invasion der Dämonen im nördlichen Brachland so gut wie zurückgeschlagen, nur hier und dort kämpften noch vereinzelte Krieger. Diese Verletzung klang lebensbedrohlich, sie durfte keine Zeit verlieren. "Dort vorne!" sagte der Orc und zeigte auf eine Felsenkette in ca. 50 Metern. Kahlika steigerte ihr Tempo, bremste jedoch abrupt ab, als ihr ein vertrauter Geruch in die Nase stieg. Der Geruch nach Blut. Viel Blut. Nach dem Blut von... Kahlika runzelte die Stirn. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie musste sich irren. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lief weiter. Sie kam näher, erkannte den Untoten, der - mit dem Rücken zu ihr - über der regungslosen Trollin gebeugt kniete. Ein angesehener Arzt der Horde, sein Name fiel ihr gerade nicht ein. "Ich habe eine Voodooheilerin gefunden!" "Gut..." Der Arzt erhob sich und drehte sich zu Kahli um, nickte ihr zu. "Grüße." Kahlika erwiderte den Gruß nicht, hatte ihn womöglich nicht einmal realisiert. Ihr Blick war starr auf die Trollin gerichtet, die nach dem Aufstehen des Arztes für sie sichtbar geworden war. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und fassungslosem Blick stand Kahli wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da, bewegte sich nicht. Blinzelte nicht. Die Sekunden verstrichen. Nein.....nein nein nein nein nein... NEIN! Bitte, Loa, nein! Das konnte nicht sein. So grausam konnten die Loa nicht sein. Sie konnten sie nicht ausgerechnet JETZT hier her geschickt haben, um ihre Tochter sterben zu sehen. Sie konnten ihr doch nicht innerhalb weniger Wochen gleich zwei ihrer Töchter nehmen! Ein lauter, schrecklicher Laut der unendlichen Trauer und Verzweiflung entrang sich Kahlikas Kehle. Dann brach sie neben der am Boden liegenden Shezza auf allen Vieren kauernd zusammen. Woanders vor wenigen Tagen - Teil 3 (von Shezza und Einschüben von mir) Dr. Crave beobachtete den Zusammenbruch der Trollin ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung, zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und wollte mit seiner Untersuchung fortfahren, als ein weiterer Orc mit einer Goblinfrau auf ihn zugerannt kam und keuchte: „Hier ist die verlangte Heilerin!“ Die türkisfarbenen Haare hingen der Goblin teilweise wirr aus dem Haarknoten, die kleine Schürze wirkte nicht gerade sauber und die winzige Heilerin selbst sah alles andere als frisch aus. Ihre Fingerchen rieb sie allerdings gerade mit irgendeinem Zeug aneinander, wohl zur Desinfektion? Der untote Chirurg nickte der kleinen grünen Dame respektvoll grüßend zu. Salane erwiderte den Gruß ebenso respektvoll, sie hatte die Qualitäten des untoten Arztes trotz der tiefen Abneigung gegen seine untote Beschaffenheit zu schätzen gelernt. Anschließend betrachtete sie die Szene, die sich ihr bot: Zuerst fiel ihr Blick auf die verletzte Trollin, dann auf die andere, die daneben auf allen Vieren kauerte, die Klauen zu Fäusten geballt. Besorgnis und Mitgefühl zeigten sich auf dem Gesicht der Goblin, dann Entschlossenheit. Mit Trollen fühlte sie sich nach wie vor verbunden, auch wenn das nach der Flucht aus dem zerstörten Schattenflucht inzwischen nur selten auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Der Arzt hatte bereits damit begonnen, die Diagnose vorzutragen: "Meiner ersten Einschätzung nach handelt es sich hier um eine Rippenserienfraktur mit Einblutung in die Lunge, gefolgt von instabilem Thorax. Kurz gesagt ein Hämatopneumothorax." Der Untote sprach sehr schnell. "Vereinfacht gesagt: Ihre gebrochenen Rippen haben sich in ihre Lunge gebohrt und einen Riss erzeugt, durch den Blut hineingelangt. Weitere verletzte Organe möglich, Blutausstoß aus Mund und Nase deuten stark darauf hin. Atmung erheblich eingeschränkt und erschwert, eine Verlagerung der Patientin vor der Stabilisierung des Brustkorbs erachte ich als nicht ratsam. Aus medizinischer Sicht grenzt das Überleben solch schwerer Verletzungen an ein Wunder." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Salane, dann nochmals zu der verletzten Shezza. "Achja. Verbrennung zweiten Grades an der Innenseite des rechten Oberschenkels. Höchstwahrscheinlich verursacht durch Dämonenfeuer." Der Kopf der am Boden kauernden schnellte hoch, starrte den Untoten ungläubig an. "S..sie.. leabt?" Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, krabbelte Kahli noch näher an Shezza heran, schnupperte, witterte, griff nach deren Handgelenk. Dr. Crave sah zu Kahlika. "Unerklärlicherweise, ja. Allerdings wohl nicht mehr lange, wenn wir nicht sofort operieren." Kahlika starrte den Untoten einige Sekunden lang mit großen Augen an, wischte sich dann mit den dreckigen Klauen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Als die Tränen sich mit der Erde vermischten, glich es einer Kriegsbemalung. Der Ausdruck, der sich nun auf dem Gesicht der Voodooheilerin breit machte, unterstrich diesen Eindruck noch: Eine Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit, Erleichterung, tiefer Freude und willensstarker Entschlossenheit. "Was ist zu tun, Doktor?" fragte Salane und sah zum Arzt. Seine Heilmethoden unterschieden sich von denen der Goblin gewaltig, so wollte sie erst einmal die Einschätzungen des Untoten hören. Zumal war Kompetenzgerangel nicht Sache der kleinen Grünhäutigen, dazu erst recht nicht über einer zwischen Leben und Tod schwebenden Patientin. "Als Erstes müssen wir die Rippen aus der Lunge ziehen. Die Einblutung muss gestoppt werden, stabilisiert. Die Verletzungen in der Lunge müssen geschlossen werden. Es muss überprüft werden, ob weitere Organe beschädigt wurden. Und bei all dem darf die Verletzte auf keinen Fall bewegt werden!" Kahlika starrte den Untoten an. "Du wills´ mit dainen dreckig´n Knochenfingan im Köapa maina Tochter rumwüahl´n?" Der Arzt lächelte schmal, allerdings kein freundliches Lächeln. "Meine Hände sind mehrfach desinfiziert und ich will nur ein noch lebendes Wesen retten. Allerdings hatte ich bei der Überprüfung ihrer Organe eher an Eure magischen Heilfähigkeiten gedacht. Wenn wir hier noch weiter diskutieren, ist das allerdings sowieso hinfällig. Fangen wir an!" Kahlika zuckte leicht zusammen, nickte und richtete sich auf. Er hatte Recht. Sie durften keine Zeit verlieren, auch wenn ihr der Gedanke, einen Untoten die Behandlung ihrer Tochter durchführen zu lassen, aufs Tiefste widerstrebte. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Salane. Die Goblin nickte sacht und meinte: "Ich unterstütze euch von innen, Dr. Crave." Der genannte nickte Salane zu. Auch wenn er generell wenig von Goblins und Schamanen im Allgemeinen hielt, hatte sich dieses spezielle Exemplar in der gemeinsamen Zeit hier als nicht völlig unfähig erwiesen, daher ließ er sie mitwirken. "Um die Verbrennung kümmern wir uns später..." murmelte Salane und schob ein Händchen unter die Kleidung der unsanft gelandeten Trollin, bis sie deren Haut spüren konnte. Nicht auf der Verletzung, sondern ein Stück daneben. Sie schloss die Augen und ihr Gesicht nahm einen konzentrierten Ausdruck mit einem erschöpften Unterton an. Hier gab es, ähnlich wie damals bei der Dunkelspeerrevolution gegen Garrosh keinen Mangel an Arbeit. Kahlika wirkte einen Zauber, der die Erde leicht manipulierte und sich wie sanfte Fesseln um die Klauen- und Fußgelenke von Shezza legten, um sie zu stabilisieren. Auch wenn ihre Tochter gerade bewusstlos war, so würde die "Handarbeit" von dem Doktor dennoch Bewegungen verursachen, die es zu verhindern galt. Danach setzte sie sich nah an Shezzas Kopf, murmelte leise Gebete zu Loukou und unterstützte Salanes Tun mit ihren eigenen Heilvoodoofähigkeiten. Für Salane stellte sich das Innere der Patientin auf gewohnte Weise als ein farbenfrohes Gemenge großer Formen dar. An der Stelle, auf der ihre Hand lag, sah das alles noch wohl geordnet aus, aber darüber zeigte sich ein wirres Durcheinander. Der kleinen Heilerin brach schon beim Anblick der Schweiß aus. Alleine hätte ihre Kraft heute nicht mehr dazu gereicht, das Durcheinander zu ordnen und alles wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Doch schon begann Dr. Crave irgendwas zu machen. Kurz vergrößerte sich das Chaos, doch dann bewegten sich einige Dinge aufeinander zu, die farblich zueinander gehörten. Dazu schien sie noch irgendetwas anderes zu unterstützen. Salane hatte dank geschlossener Augen und hoher Konzentration Kahlikas Voodoowirken nicht mitbekommen, doch die Auswirkungen waren hilfreich zu spüren. Sie hielt sich nicht lange damit auf, woher diese Hilfe kommen mochte, sondern nahm sie dankbar an. Salane machte sich daran, die langen, gebogenen, nun wieder zueinander geführten orangenen Dinger - die Rippen, so sagte sie sich - miteinander zu verbinden. Sie heilte sie nicht ganz, nach langen, ermüdenden Stunden hatte sie gelernt, dass gerade bei Trollen, nicht alle Heilung von ihr kommen musste. Leicht bewegten sich ihre Lippen, zu hören war von dem eifrigen Gebet nichts, vor irgendwelchen Untoten würde sie nicht laut zu Loukou beten. Doch sie flehte diese Loa an, der Verletzen ihre Gabe nicht zu verwehren. Als nächstes wendete sie sich dem Chaos unter den orangenen Rippenbögen zu. Diese hellblauen und tief lilafarbenen Dinge waren auch schrecklich durcheinander. Immer mal wieder schaute sich Salane bei gesunden Bereichen an, wie das ganze auszusehen habe, und ordnete vor sich hin. Als die Dinge im Bereich der Lunge wieder soweit gediehen waren, dass Salane hoffen konnte, die trollische Natur würde den Rest dank Loukous Gabe schon richten, wendete sie sich den anderen Organen zu und untersuchte das Herz und den Bauchbereich. Auch wenn sie gar nicht genau wusste, welches Organ wozu da war, war sie an deren Anblick doch gewöhnt. Hier und da gab es noch etwas zu ordnen und ins Gleichgewicht zurück zu bringen, doch im Allgemeinen hatte es diese Bereiche wohl besser getroffen als die arg in Mitleidenschaft genommene Lunge der Patientin. Als sie nach einer ganzen Weile die Augen wieder öffnete und das Händchen wieder unter der Kleidung der Trollfrau hervorzog, musste sie sich erstmal hinsetzen, verschwitzt und erschöpft. Kahlika beendete ihren Zauber zeitgleich, musterte die Goblinfrau eine Weile. Dr. Crave war mit seinen eigenen Verrichtungen inzwischen ebenfalls fertig. Salane atmete tief durch und blickte dann zu der hohen, müffelnden Gestalt des Arztes hinauf. "Meint ihr, sie ist stabilisiert genug, damit wir ihr den Oberkörper bandagieren können, Dr. Crave?" fragte die Goblin und nestelte eine Phiole vom Gürtel, aus der sie einen Schluck nahm. Der Untote nickte und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ein Orc angerannt kam und nach einem Arzt rief. Mit einem Blick auf die erschöpfte, kleine grüne Frau und die trollische Voodooheilerin, die anscheinend die Patientin kannte, straffte sich der Doktor, richtete mit "Den Rest schafft ihr beiden schon allein." sein Wort an Salane und Kahlika, und folgte mit einem "Ich komme ja schon..." dem Orc. Salane blickte wieder zu der Verletzten und dann zu der anderen Trollfrau. "Dabei brauche ich eure Hilfe, bitte! Wir müssen straffe Verbände um den Oberkörper legen, nicht zu straff, dass die Rippen nach innen gedrückt werden, aber auch nicht so lose, dass sie nach außen keinen Halt haben." Die kleine Gestalt rappelte sich wieder auf. "Dafür müsstet ihr sie ganz behutsam und im Oberkörper ja gerade bleibend aufrichten, damit ich wickeln kann, ja?" Sie hielt inne und betrachtete Kahli. "Ich bin übrigens Salane. Ihr seid die Mutter der Verwundeten?" Kahlika hatte sich mittlerweile gerade aufgerichtet und sah Salane mit einem nicht sehr freundlichen Blick an. "Jah. Das is´Shezza, ish bin Kahlika. Kann´s mish Kahli nenn´n. Aba ish weiß selbs´, was zu tuan is´. Bin schoan seit viealen, viealen Wintern Schlachtenheilarin!" Mit diesen Worten wandte Kahli sich ihrer Tochter zu und begann, Shezza vorsichtig aufzurichten. Salane blinzelte und wurde ein wenig grüner im Gesicht. "Verzeihung, das wusste ich nicht. Als ich ankam, wart ihr neben der Patientin zusammengebrochen, Kahlika, ich hoffe meine Hilfe war nicht unerwünscht..." Sie schaute betroffen drein, aber da die trollische Heilerin die Patientin aufrichtete, begann Salane damit, Shezza den Verband anzulegen. "Eure Tochter lebt. Dr. Crave hat die Rippen, die in ihre Lungen eingedrungen sind, herausgezogen und so zusammengelegt, wie sie gehören. Ich habe ihre Heilung angeregt und Loukou gebeten, zu helfen. Dann habe ich ihre Lunge begonnen zu heilen und mir ihre anderen Organe angesehen und hier und dort ebenfalls die Dinge ins Gleichgewicht gebracht. Meine Kraft reicht nicht, alles zu heilen, aber meiner Erfahrung nach heilen trollische Verletzungen dank Loukous Gabe überraschend gut." Kahli schnaubte. „Auch das weiß ish. Hab´ dia schließlich dabei geholfen..." "Ah, dann war das deine Kraft, die ich spürte." antwortete die Goblin. Sie lächelte und schien den harschen Ton nicht übel zu nehmen. Auf Schlachtfeldern bekam man eben vieles zu hören, von Trollen hatte sie auch schon schlimmeres um die Ohren gepfeffert bekommen, auch ohne dass diese um ein vom Tode bedrohtes Familienmitglied ringen mussten. Salane wischte sich über die Stirn. "Und ihr Bein sollten wir uns auch noch vornehmen, bevor sie zu sich kommt. Das wird sicher übel wehtun sonst... aber eins, nach dem anderen." Das kleine Wesen ging um Shezza herum und überprüfte selbst, ob noch weitere Verletzungen übersehen worden wären. Die Voodooheilerin legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete die kleine grüne Goblinfrau kurz, ehe sie zu ihrer Tochter hinab sah. Als sie das zerbrochene Juju-Amulett am Hals von Shezza entdeckte, runzelte sie die Stirn. Mit einem schnellen Seitenblick zu Salane wartete sie einen unbeobachteten Moment ab und nahm das Amulett an sich, versteckte es schnell in einem ihrer Beutel. Danach fragte sie beiläufig: "Du has´ zu Loukou gebetet, jah? Wie kommt´s?" Salane blickte auf und drückte den kleinen Rücken durch. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte, aber ..." mit einem Blick auf das Bein der Patientin "... die Kurzfassung ist, ich habe ein paar Jahre am Sonnenfels und in Schattenflucht mit Trollen - und ein paar Tauren und Orcs - zusammengelebt und bin Teil ihrer Gemeinschaft geworden. Ich habe die Rituale kennen gelernt und Loa durch den Mund einer Trollin sprechen hören. Schließlich habe ich selbst angefangen zu ihnen zu beten, unterstützt durch trollische Freunde." Salane lächelte leicht. "Ich bin überzeugt, die Loa haben mir geholfen und ich hätte ohne sie nicht überlebt, als Schattenflucht bei einem Dämonenangriff zerstört wurde." Sie seufzte. "Wollte ich mich nicht kurz fassen?" Mit einem schiefen Grinsen schaute sie wieder auf die Patientin. "Mhm.. wia sollt´n sie jed´nfalls nach Klingenhüagel bringen. Ish bin doat stationieat un´ iahre Schwestan sin´doat. Da können wia uns bessa um sie kümman. Aber east..." Kahlika mischte etwas Erde und Wasser zu einer dicken Masse zusammen, bestreichte damit vorsichtig Shezza´s Verband. Dann nickte sie knapp und musterte Salane erneut von oben bis unten. "Mhm. Trag´n könn´n wia sie woahl nich´." Kahlika runzelte kurz nachdenklich die Stirn. "Aba ish könnte die Erde unta iah so manipuliearn, das...jah, das müsste geahn! Brauch´ aba daine Hilfe dafüa..." Salane nickte. "Gut, transportieren wir sie erst, und kümmern uns dann um die Verbrennung." Sie blickte entschlossen drein, dann setzte sie sich auf den Erdboden, legte beide Hände auf den Boden und schloss die Augen. "Mmmh... dieses Land kennt mich noch nicht so gut. Und es ist aufgewühlt durch die Dämonen." Trotz Salanes Zweifel spürten die Elemente der Erde, zu denen sie Kontakt aufnahm, die kleine Schamanin, spürten ihre Absichten, hatten bei aller Wut sehr wohl mitbekommen, was hier welches Wesen tat. Und so gelang es den beiden, mit Hilfe der Elemente gemeinsam den Boden unter der Patientin samt der Voodoofesseln anzuheben und gen Klingenhügel vorwegschweben zu lassen. Woanders vor wenigen Tagen - Teil 4 (von Shezza) Zheru ging ungeduldig auf der obersten Ebene des Wachturms auf und ab. „Siehs´ du was? Is´ die Invasion vo´bei?“ Die junge, großgewachsene Trollin stellte sich hinter den Orc, stützte sich mit einer Klaue auf dessen Schulter ab und bedeckte mit der anderen ihre Stirn, um die Augen vor dem Sonnenlicht zu schützen und besser in die Ferne spähen zu können. Sie sah allerdings nichts, abgesehen von der Südstromaue und der Brücke zur Fernwacht. Der Orc senkte das Fernglas und sah grimmig nach hinten. „Hee, Pfoten weg! Und hör endlich auf, mich dauernd abzulenken und mit Fragen zu löchern, lass mich meine Arbeit machen!“ Zheru ließ die Schulter der Wache los, wich einige Schritte zurück und zog einen Schmollmund. „Aber..“ Der Orc schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Dabuh, ich weiß, deine Mutter ist dort draußen. Ich weiß, du machst dir Sorgen. Aber ich kenne Kahli nun schon sehr lange.. bisher hat sie es immer wieder zurück geschafft.“ Zheru nickte langsam und lehnte sich an das Geländer. Der Orc nickte ihr leicht zu, setzte das Fernrohr wieder ans Auge und spähte hinaus. Einige Augenblicke später stutzte er, verstellte etwas an dem Fernrohr und richtete es auf eine bestimmte Stelle. Zheru entging dies nicht, doch ehe sie ihn fragen konnte, was los war, brüllte er schon los. „VERLETZTENTRANSPORT! Bereitet das Lazarett vor, schickt zwei Wolfsreiter mit einer Trage aus! LOS LOS LOS!“ „W..was? We..“ Der Orc drückte Zheru das Fernrohr in die Hand und lief den Wachturm hinunter. Zheru sah durch das Fernrohr: Eine Trollin – ihre Mutter! - und eine kleine Goblinfrau transportierten mithilfe von Voodoo jemanden auf einer Art „Trage aus Erde“ in ihre Richtung – nach Klingenhügel. Sie hatten gerade das sumpfige Land der Südstromaue erreicht und wirkten sehr erschöpft. Zheru musterte ihre Mutter durch das Fernrohr, konnte allerdings aufgrund der Entfernung nicht allzuviel entdecken. Ihren Bewegungen nach zu urteilen war sie zwar erschöpft, hatte aber keine sichtbaren Verletzungen. Zheru atmete erleichtert auf. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Goblin, doch auch diese schien unverletzt zu sein. Dann richtete Zheru ihren Blick auf die Trage. Bei der Verletzten handelte es sich augenscheinlich um eine Trollin. Nicht sehr groß, grüne Haare.Vielleicht noch ein Welpe. Sie lag seitlich auf der Trage, also konnte Zheru ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen. Aber irgendwie kam sie ihr bekannt vor... Sie hörte eilige Schritte die Wachtreppe hinaufkommen, witterte dann den ihr wohlbekannten Geruch. Sie ließ das Fernrohr sinken und sah zur Treppe. Einige Sekunden später stand ihre Zwillingsschwester schon vor ihr, das Gesicht vor Sorge verzerrt. „Ist.. es Mutter..?“ Zheru schüttelte den Kopf. „Mutter is´ dabei, aber es geht ihr gut. Sie un´ eine kleine Goblin bring´n uns jemand´n. Konnte aber nich´ viel erkenn´n.“ Zag´wah´ki atmtete kurz durch, nickte und bewegte auffordernd zwei Finger. „Gib´ mal her. Meine Augen sin´ besser als deine.“ Zheru nickte und reichte Zag´wah´ki das Fernrohr. Sie wusste, dass die Augen ihrer Schwester Dinge schon viel früher und viel besser wahrnehmen konnten, als sie selbst. Sie hatte Bethekks Gabe. Zag´wah´ki nahm das Fernrohr und sah hindurch. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die drei entdeckte. Die Wolfsreiter hatten die kleine Gruppe mittlerweile erreicht, ihre Mutter und die Goblin „legten“ die Patientin samt „Erdtrage“ auf die hölzerne Trage der Orcs, welche diese nun in Richtung Klingenhügel trugen. Zag´wah´ki musterte ihre Mutter ausgiebig. Ihr schien wirklich nichts zu fehlen, abgesehen von Erschöpfung und .. Besorgnis? Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die ebenso erschöpfte und verschwitzte Goblin richtete Zag´wah´ki das Fernrohr auf die Verletzte. Sie stutzte, blinzelte. „Zag´hi? Was is´ los? Was siehs´ du?“ Zag´wah´ki sah noch einmal genauer hin, auch wenn sie sich schon beim ersten Anblick sehr sicher gewesen war. Langsam ließ sie das Fernrohr sinken, hielt es so locker in der Klaue, dass es drohte, herunterzufallen. Zheru nahm ihr das Ding ab, packte ihre Schwester an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um. Dann fragte sie nochmal, diesmal eindringlicher. „Zag´hi! Was is´denn?“ Zag´wah´ki blinzelte erneut, sah dann Zheru in die Augen. „Es.. ist Shezza.“ Woanders vor wenigen Tagen - Teil 5 (von Shezza und Einschüben von mir) Stunden später... Zag´wah´ki tigerte ungeduldig vor dem Lazarett hin und her. Ihre Mutter und die Goblin waren schon seit Ewigkeiten da drin. Zheru´ki saß auf einem Stein und sah zu ihrer Schwester auf. „Zag´hi, beruhige dich. Shezzy is´ bei Mutter in best´n Klauen, das weiß´du doch.“ Zag´hi blieb stehen, starrte ihre Schwester an. „Hast du nich´ geseh´n, wie besorgt Mutter aussah? Un´ wie übel Shez´? Überall getrocknetes Blut un´ dieser Verband mit dem Lehm drauf? Von ihr´m Bein ganz zu schweig´n? Hab´ gehört, Verbrennungen von Teufelsfeuer kann man nich´ gänzlich heil´n, da bleib´n Narb´n, selbs´ bei uns! Wird ´ne riesige, hässliche Narbe!“ Zheru seufzte und schwieg. Sie wusste, es würde nichts bringen, ihrer Schwester gut zu zu reden. Zag´hi würde erst Ruhe geben, wenn Shezza endlich aufwachte und ihr selbst sagte, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Und wenn sie selbst sah, dass bei Shezza keine Narben zurückbleiben würden. Leider war ihre ältere Schwester seit ihrer Ankunft bewusstlos. In diesem Moment kamen Kahli und die Goblin aus dem Lazarett, übermüdet und erschöpft. „Hee, maine Lieaben. Macht euch kaine Soagen. Shez´ is´ üba deam Beag..“ Als Kahlika merkte, welche Ironie in diesen Worten lag, grinste sie ganz kurz, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Eura Schwesta geht’s bald wieda bessa. Un´ das hat sie voa allem dieasa Klainen hiea zu veadank´n.“ Kahlika sah zu Salane hinab, lächelte und gab dieser einen freundschaftlichen Klaps gegen die Schulter. Salane, von der Anstrengung des Tages und dem Staub der Straße gezeichnet, blickte hoch zu Kahlika. Sie wurde auf ihre Worte hin etwas dunkler grün und murmelte etwas von "Das war ich aber nicht allein, Dr. Crave und nicht zuletzt du, Kahli, waren auch daran beteiligt. Ganz zu Schweigen von der Hilfe von Loukou." Aber sie sah doch ob des Lobes sichtlich erfreut aus, obwohl sie der Klaps leicht beiseite geschoben hatte. „Danke, maan. Has´ was guat bei uns. Un´ tschuldige wegen voahin, ish wah.. nich´ ish selbs´.“ Salane winkte ab und lächelte zu Kahlika hoch. Dann blickte sie zu den beiden Töchtern. Die beiden Schwestern starrten nun zu der Goblin. „Taz´. Ich bin Zheru´ki und das ist – wie man unschwer erkenn´n kann, meine Schwester Zag´wah´ki. Shezza ist unsere ältere Schwester.“ Die beiden großgewachsenen, jungen Trollfrauen glichen sich bis aufs Haar. Zheru´ki hatte eine Kopfseite abrasiert, auf der anderen fielen ihr die blaugrünen Haare glatt und lang hinab. Zag´wah´ki trug einen einfachen, geflochtenen Zopf, der ihr vorne über die Brust lag und beinahe ihren Bauchnabel erreichte. Sie sahen ihrer älteren Schwester, Shezza, aber kaum ähnlich. Bei genauem Hinschauen höchstens die Augen – und Nasenpartie. "Taz, ich bin Salane, und ..." Viel weiter kam sie nicht, denn Zag´hi musterte die Goblina argwöhnisch und fragte: „Du has´ also unsere Schwesta gerettet? Warum? Un´ wie?“ "Ja, zusammen mit Dr. Crave, eurer Mutter und der Hilfe der Loa und Elemente. Warum? Sie war verletzt. Ich bin Heilerin. Ich habe hier am Klingenhügel schon bei der Dunkelspeer-Revolution geheilt." Salane lächelte ein bisschen stolz. "Und wie.. nun, ich bin Schamanin, oder auf dem Weg, eine zu wer..." Aber Zheru fiel ihr ins Wort, als das wie und warum ja nun geklärt war: „Un´ was is´ mit ihrem Bein? Bleib´ da eine Na´be?“ Während Zheru dies fragte, warf Zag´hi ihrer Schwester einen finsteren „das weißt du doch“- Blick zu. Zheru ignorierte den Blick, sie hatte die Frage absichtlich gestellt. Einer Heilerin würde Zag´hi eher glauben als ihr - und sich wohl auch schneller beruhigen. Salane lächelte. Als sich eine Pause andeutete, um auf die letzte Frage einzugehen, antwortete sie: "Shezzas Bein ist offenbar mit dämonischem Teufelsfeuer in Berührung gekommen." Der kleine Kopf bewegte sich hin und her und die Ärmchen mit den für Trolle sicher winzigen Fingerchen gestikulierten, während die Goblin berichtete. "Allerdings... ich habe in letzter Zeit viele Verbrennungen durch Teufelsfeuer gesehen. Normalerweise brennt es sich immer weiter, in den Körper hinein und lässt sich kaum aufhalten. Im Fall eurer Schwester muss aber irgendwas geschehen sein, was das verhindert hat. Daher kann ich noch nicht sagen, ob Narben bleiben werden." Das kleine Wesen seufzte, die Schultern hoben und senkten sich. "Wenn ich noch mehr Energie hätte, würde ich es weiter behandeln. Aber ich hoffe, dafür ist auch die nächsten Tage noch Zeit." Die Goblin brauchte dringend ein Bad, das Gesichtchen war verschwitzt und staubbedeckt, dazu wirkte sie schwer erschöpft, wenn auch immer noch ein entschlossener Blick in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen war. "Das heißt, wenn ich mich weiter mit um Shezza kümmern darf." Sie blickte fragend zu den drei Trollen hinauf. Die Schwestern sahen zu ihrer Mutter. Kahlika wirkte nachdenklich, abgelenkt. Als sie die vielen Blicke, die auf sie gerichtet waren, bemerkte, lächelte sie und nickte Salane zu. "Klaa´ darfs´u. Gemeinsam bekommen wia das schoan wieda hin. Ish denke, Shezzy hat endlich doch was gelearnt un´ iah Bein selbs´ voa schlimmaren Vealetzung´n geschützt." Die Schwestern lächelten Salane kurz dankbar an, richteten ihren Blick aber sogleich wieder auf ihre Mutter. „Was hat Shez´ da eigentlich gemacht?“ „Ish denke, sie wollte euch abhoalen un´ nach Schattenflucht bringen.“ Die Schwestern seufzten. „Ich hätt´ nich´ gedacht, dass sie das wirklich macht, als sie´s geschrieb´n hat.“ „Jah, ich dachte auch, ihr Macker würde sie eh nie gehen lass´n.“ Kahlika runzelte die Stirn, betastete etwas in einem ihrer Lederbeutel. „Ish füachte, sie wiad sofoat wieda nach Schattenflucht zurückkeahren woll´n, sobald sie aufwacht. Ish kann hiea aba leida nich´ weg. Aba ish will euch drei auch nich´ alleine loasschick´n, voa allem nich´ in deam Zustand, in deam Shezza jetz´ is.“ „Mutter, du kennst Shez´. Sie wird sich nich´davon abhalt´n lassen. Wir schaffen das schon...“ "Ich könnte euch begleiten." warf die Goblin ein. Die drei Trollinnen starren Salane an. „DU wills´ uns begleit´n? Warum?“ „Un´ was vealangs´ u dafür?“ Zag´wah´ki sah Salane finster an. "Ich habe früher in Schattenflucht gelebt. Die Angriffe hier scheinen aufzuhören. So könnte ich hier entbehrlich werden und eure kranke Schwester nach Hause bringen." erklärte Salane. "Ich glaube, mir täte eine Weile Schattenflucht ganz gut." Mit einem Blick auf die finster dreinblickende Schwester breitete sie die Ärmchen aus und versicherte "Ich will nichts dafür, keine Sorge." Kahlika nickte Salane dankbar lächelnd zu. Während diese sich wieder mit einem "Ich schau besser mal wieder nach Shezza..." ins Lazarett begab, nahm Kahli ihre beiden Töchter zur Seite: „Ish mache mia Soagen um Shezz´. Iah Köapa heilt, aba iah Kopf... Sie muamelt dauernd was von "Schatt´n sin´ stärka..“ voa sich hin. Zag´wah´ki runzelte die Stirn. „Wird sie verrückt?“ Zheru rollte mit den Augen. „Wohl kaum. Sie steht hoch in Loukou´s Gunst, sonst hätte sie das alles nich´ überlebt. Wahrscheinlich träumt sie nur was Schlimmes.“ Kahli nickte langsam, während sie unwillkürlich das versteckte Amulett betastete. „Jah, wahrscheinlich..." murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Dann nahm ihre Miene einen scheinbar entschlossenen Ausdruck an, ehe sie lauter fortfuhr: "Natüalich hassu Recht, Zheru. Achtet trotzdem guat auf sie, wenn iah in Schattenflucht seid, jah? Ish komme euch so schnell wie möaglich besuch´n...“ Plötzlich hörte man Salanes Rufen aus dem Lazarett. „Sie ist aufgewacht!“ Sofort eilten die drei Trollinnen zu Shezza. Diese schnupperte in deren Richtung, lächelte dann ganz leicht. „Ihr seid alle da...“ Müde öffnete sie die Lider, allerdings nur halb. „Natüalich sin´ wia da, Shezzchen. Imma.“ Shezza witterte, runzelte die Stirn. „Zan..?“ „Ihm geht’s gut. Wir bring´n dich so bald wie möglich wieder heim zu ihm, versproch´n.“ Zherus Worte wirkten, Shezza beruhigte sich sichtlich wieder, wirkte erleichtert. Doch sogleich zeigten sich wieder Sorgenfalten auf ihrer Stirn. „Ihr..“ begann Shezza schläfrig, erschöpft. „Ihr dürft keinem im Dorf sag´n, wie... schlimm.. es war. Bitte.“ Shezzas Stimme klang flehend. Zheru´ki und Zag´wah´ki warfen ihrer Mutter einen Blick zu. Kahlika nickte nur. „Zu niemand´m. Versproch´n.“ kam es dann wie aus einem Mund. Dann sahen die drei eindringlich zu Salane. Die Goblin nickte. "Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, Shezza." Shezza lächelte ganz sachte, ehe sie wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Steinkrallenpakt